


【锤基】糖

by DaisyHMF



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyHMF/pseuds/DaisyHMF
Summary: 万圣节的糖果。我把糖都给你，你愿意跟我走吗？





	【锤基】糖

糖

“死小孩。”妇人骂骂咧咧，重重合上了门。  
被挡在门外的小孩脸上瞬间就没了笑意。  
隔壁的人家听了动静，本来明亮的灯光瞬间暗了下去，打消了小孩敲门的念头。  
他还是一样的不受人待见。  
即使是在今天。

男人推着购物车在超市的零食区晃悠。  
购物车里已经塞下不少的糖果，他比对着手机上的清单细数。  
牛奶糖、水果糖、巧克力糖……  
哦对，那小孩最喜欢吃布丁了。男人一拍脑袋，从架子上拿起几组包含三个不同口味的布丁放进了购物车。  
或许顺带点巧克力也不错？男人这样想着，又把车推到巧克力的货架旁，拿了几盒巧克力。  
小孩子吃糖太多会不会不太好。男人顿了脚步，又思考了一会儿，结果又在购物车里塞了几包软糖和果冻。  
结账时的收银员和其他顾客都对他报以诧异的表情，但是男人只是笑了笑，要了几个大号的购物袋把东西全放了进去，这点重量对他算不上什么。

小孩身上挂着破破烂烂的黑袍，光着脚丫在初冬的夜里行走，趾尖冻得发红，而他右手提的小南瓜篮里空空如也。  
没人愿意给他哪怕是一块糖，所有人都像避着瘟神一样避着他。  
父母双双出了车祸又不是他的错，可是这片地区的人们都迷信，不管不顾的给他扣上了灾星的帽子。  
微薄的救济金顶多够他勉强存活，现在的他连学校也去不得了。  
小孩紧了紧身上的黑袍，在冷风里瑟瑟发抖。  
他也是个小孩子啊。

男人驾着车以最快的速度回了家，像电费不要钱一样把屋里的灯都打开了，在整个街区的灯火里都显而易见，不知道的还以为他家里有什么派对正在进行。  
男人给自己套上了肥厚而又毛茸茸的外套，趴在门的猫眼上观察着门外的动静。  
各式各样打扮的小孩也会跑到他的门前，他急忙开门，在孩子们说出“Trick or treat”之前就给孩子们塞了糖果急急将孩子们打发走。  
倒也不是他没什么热情，他只是担心这些孩子的存在会让他想等的男孩不敢靠近。  
那个孩子，今天一定会出现吧。  
男人在心里向不存在的神明祈祷。

即使是多次碰壁，小孩也不愿意放弃。  
前方有栋房子，灯火通明，他还是想去碰碰运气。  
在小孩踏上通往房门的阶梯时门就开了，屋里的暖气一定开的很足，热量冒出来包围着他，瑟缩的身子也稍稍舒展开来。  
小孩抬头，看见一个毛绒绒的大块头，憨笑着看着他，手里捧了满满的一把糖果，哦，居然还有排布丁！  
小孩不确定这是否是给他的，把兜帽拉低了些，小心翼翼地说了句“Trick or treat”，并递上了自己空空如也的南瓜筐，生怕面前的男人发现他的身份并立即赶他走。  
下一秒手里就感到了沉甸甸的重量，那个男人居然毫不犹豫的将手里的糖果及布丁都都放进了他的南瓜筐。

男人焦灼的等待着，直到看到了那个小孩犹犹豫豫的踏上了自家的台阶。  
于是他激动地打开了门，从旁边如山的糖果堆里捧了一大把，连带着布丁一起，尽力去摆出一个亲切的笑容，生怕吓走了等待已久的小孩，毕竟认识他的人都嫌他平日里过于凶恶。  
小孩大概还是怕他的，声音小小的，递上了他的小南瓜筐。  
空空如也的南瓜筐让男人心痛，他毫不犹豫地把手里的糖统统放了进去。

“要进来坐坐吗？”男人开口问小孩，看着小孩猛地抬头，一脸不可置信。  
“先生，”小孩瞬间红了眼眶，绿莹莹的眼睛带着水雾，依旧是小小的声音，“您确定要让我进去吗？”  
“当然。”男人看着快要哭出来的小孩，想伸手去揉揉他的头，又怕这样的举动会吓到小孩，只能作罢。  
男人挥了挥手，给小孩让出空间让他进来。  
小孩进屋便被桌子上满满的糖果与食物吸引了，眼睛一眨不眨地看着那些缤纷的包装，他其实已经很久没吃到过糖果了，布丁也是。  
男人脱下了厚重的外套，去给小孩热了杯牛奶，回来的路上顺便拿了双棉拖。  
“趁热喝，暖暖身子。”男人把牛奶递给坐在椅子上不知所措的小孩，蹲下身为小孩套上棉拖，小孩的脚冰凉，让男人心疼。  
小孩受到这样的对待，几乎没能拿稳杯子，牛奶差点撒了出来。  
“你叫什么名字？”男人坐到了小孩对面，看着小口饮着牛奶的小孩问道。  
是的，虽然注意这个小孩许久，他还不知道这个小孩的名字，今天是他第一次和这个小孩距离这么近。  
“洛基，”小孩小心翼翼，“我叫洛基，先生。”  
“叫我索尔吧。”男人这样说着，想着去给眼前的孩子再拿点什么，但是他没想好。

到底索尔还是给男孩准备了一顿丰盛的晚餐，看着洛基像很久没吃饱一样狼吞虎咽，索尔心里只有心疼。  
洛基结束了用餐，对索尔报以感谢，提了属于他的糖果，脱下了那双暖和的棉拖，准备回到冷风之中去。  
“我把糖都给你，”洛基听见索尔在身后这样说，“你愿意跟我走吗？”  
洛基回头，看见柔光中的男人，金色的头发熠熠生辉，蓝色的眼睛温柔如海，健硕的身躯就像是堵给人安全感的高墙。  
不知怎么的，他回了句，“好。”  
于是那个人跑过来抱住了他。  
上一次得到这般温暖的拥抱还是在几年前。  
洛基愣住了，手下一松，糖果撒了一地。  
“没关系。”索尔揉着他的头，“我屋里的糖，都是你的了。”

洛基虽然喜欢糖果，但不得不说，索尔买的还是太多了。  
他觉得他再这样下去一定会蛀牙。  
但是都是索尔送给他的，洛基觉得他永远也不会吃腻。

索尔去办理了领养手续，带着洛基离开了这片城市。  
所有人都认为索尔有了个儿子，但是洛基没喊过他爸爸，每天索尔索尔的叫着。  
但是索尔从来没后悔过。  
他后悔的只是，买了太多糖以致于洛基现在得了蛀牙，天天哭着牙疼。

好了，索尔要带洛基去治牙了。

-END-


End file.
